Tea's smell
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Un petit OS tout court, Korea X China. Yao buvait tranquilement du thé, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'une voix familière le fit sursauter : "YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"


**Nihao aru !**

**Voilà mon Korea X China, donc, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop OOC … =X**

**En tous cas, ce sera le premier Korea X China sur le fandom français ! *fière***

**Bref, bonne lecture~ !**

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval buvait tranquillement un de ces thés verts typique de sa nation, assis en tailleur devant une petite table basse de bois noir. Lorsque qu'un grand bruit vînt presque faire trembler la maison, faisant sursauter par la même occasion le petit brun. Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa tasse qu'une forme encore non identifié surgit par l'encadrement de la porte en criant :

« YAOOOOO ! »

Le dénommé Yao tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, le visage impassible et lui lança un regard des plus froids avant de déclarer :

« Yong Soo … Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore-aru ?! »

On pouvait désormais voir un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ornés d'une mèche insolite dressé au-dessus de sa tête. Il souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'air blasé de son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :

« J'avais envie de te voir bien sûr da-ze ! »

Ledit Yao poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé. Puis il répondit :

« Et bien je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir, moi-aru !

Etrangement, ces paroles ne blessèrent pas le moins du monde le coréen qui sourit de plus belle en déclarant :

« Content de voir que tu vas bien da-ze !

-J'irai sans doute mieux quand tu seras partit-aru … ! Marmonna Yao en guise de réponse.

-Ahhhh~ Yaoooo ! Tu as beau dire ça, moi je sais que tu m'adores da-ze ! »

C'est donc sur ces paroles que le joyeux petit coréen se jeta sur son voisin en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« L-Lâches-moi, crétin-aru ! » S'étrangla le petit brun.

Mais Yong Soo n'en fit rien et continua de serrer Yao contre lui en souriant.

« Yong Soo … Tu m'étouffes-aru … Finit par marmonner le pauvre petit brun sous l'emprise de son camarade.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir te sauver da-ze ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Yao poussa un pauvre soupir, quelque peu étranglé dû au réel manque d'oxygène puis rattrapa du bout des doigts l'anse de sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de thé.

Yong Soo leva alors la tête vers son prisonnier et planta son regard dans le siens. Mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement. Et continua de siroter quelques gorgées de son précieux thé.

« Yaoooo ! Pourquoi tu m'ignoooores da-ze ?! »

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ignorer Yong Soo était toujours le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui et Yao le savait très bien.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas alors da-ze ?! » Fit mine de sangloter le coréen tout en secouant l'épaule de son prisonnier.

Yao ne réagis toujours pas mais pensa oh combien cet imbécile risquait de faire se renverser son thé.

« Mais moi je t'aime da-ze ! Clama soudain le garçon à la mèche insolite. Je t'aime beaucoup même ! »

Il cessa alors de secouer Yao, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

Il ne rajouta rien pendant un moment, à la grande surprise du petit brun qui s'attendait encore à de longues minutes de charabia de la part de son détenteur. Quand tout à coup, ce dernier murmura :

« Hey … Yao … ? »

Surpris par ce ton timide, si rarement employé par le coréen, l'intéressé tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux grands ouverts et attendit la suite.

Yong Soo le fixait d'un regard déterminé mais dès que les prunelles de son prisonnier rencontrèrent les siennes, l'hésitation pointa en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de se lever d'un bond et de clamer haut et fort :

« Haha ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé comment faire pour que Yao ne m'ignore plus da-ze ! »

Le petit brun fronça alors les sourcils en secouant la tête et en grommelant :

« Yong Soo, espèce d'imbécile … ! »

Ce dernier l'observa quelques instant, comme hésitant, puis tourna les talons et clama en courant vers la porte :

« Bon, je dois y aller da-ze ! Je te laisse ! »

Sur ce, il claqua violement la porte, comme à son habitude et disparut dans l'atmosphère froide de l'hiver. Et Yao poussa un soupir en finissant son thé désormais froid.

~~~~•~~~~

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les nations asiatiques s'étaient réunies pour préparer la nouvelle année qui arriverait bientôt. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus studieuses et tout le monde discutait de choses et d'autres, qui n'avait en tous cas aucun rapport avec le thème de départ.

« Hey, Yong Soo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? » Murmura l'intéressé en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur, un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun et à l'air blasé nommé Kaoru. Jeune garçon qui déclara en plissant les yeux :

« C'est pas ton genre de rêver comme ça … ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien du tout da-ze ! » Répondit Yong Soo tout en reprenant son large sourire habituel.

Kaoru tourna alors son regard dans la direction ou regardait son voisin quelques secondes plus tôt avant de déclarer :

« Tu aimes beaucoup Yao, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, Yong Soo ne répondit rien et un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Kaoru qui rajouta :

« Je m'en doutais … !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Bien sûr j'aime beaucoup Yao ! Il m'a élevé toute mon enfance ! » Répliqua le coréen.

Kaoru le fixa d'un air dubitatif avant de se retourner vers Taiwan derrière lui, cette dernière venant de l'interpeller.

N'ayant désormais plus personne à qui parler, Yong Soo parcourra l'assemblé des yeux à la recherche d'un éventuel interlocuteur. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Yao. Ce dernier discutait alors avec Vietnam, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Et tout à coup, le jeune coréen se mit à ressentir une certaine jalousie. Pourquoi Yao ne lui souriait-il jamais comme ça à lui ? Le détestait-il vraiment ? Il s'était toujours persuadé que le petit brun l'adorait dans le fond, mais s'était-il voilé la face ? Après tout, Yao ne lui avait montré aucun signe d'affection depuis des années, il devait encore être un gosse la dernière fois !

Yao discutait avec Vietnam lors du rassemblement annuel des nations asiatiques. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille qu'il avait élevée toute petite mais cette dernière ne semblait pas penser de même. Il lui lança tout de même un sourire affectueux.

Soudain, il remarqua, après un rapide regard par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice, Yong Soo qui les regardait. Cela n'avait certes rien d'extraordinaire, après tout, c'était bien du garçon qui s'incrustait toujours chez lui sous le simple prétexte qu'il l'adorait dont il était question !

Mais ce qui retînt l'attention du petit brun fut la mine déconfîtes de son camarade. Le regard désormais perdu dans le vague, ce dernier avait l'air profondément triste et déçu. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment ?!_ pensa alors Yao en plissant les yeux.

Soudain, la voix de Vietnam vînt le sortir de ses pensées :

« Yao ?

-Hum … ? Vietnam-aru ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Oh, rien de spécial, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées-aru !

-Ah … Répondit-elle simplement, l'air dubitatif avant de rajouter :

-On ferait peut-être mieux de reprendre sérieusement le rassemblement non ?

-Oui, tu as raison-aru ! En tant qu'ainé, c'est mon devoir de remettre les choses en ordres-aru ! Déclara le petit brun.

-Je suppose … »

Sur ce, Yao cria à l'intention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle :

« Aller tout le monde ! On s'y remet sérieusement-aru ! Vous discuterez après ! »

Et le rassemblement repris enfin vraiment pour se terminer quelques heures plus tard.

« C'est terminé-aru ! Xiéxie à tous pour votre présence-aru ! Vous pouvez y aller maintenant-aru ! »

Et peu à peu, la pièce se vida sous le regard approbateur de Yao qui supervisait ce rassemblement.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Yong Soo qui marchait tête basse vers la sortie. _Je ferais sans doute mieux de lui parler, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien-aru ! Et c'est mon rôle de veiller sur lui après tout-aru ! _Pensa Yao en se dirigeant vers le coréen.

« Hey ! Yong Soo-aru ! Viens ici une minute-aru ! » L'interpella-t-il.

-•-

Le cœur du coréen fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix familière l'interpeller. Il se retourna alors pour voir le petit brun se diriger vers lui, la mine sérieuse. _Il va encore me crier dessus da-ze …_ Pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Cependant, il s'arma tout de même de son plus large sourire pour l'accueillir et déclara :

« Yao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a da-ze ?

-Yong Soo, j'aimerais te parler une minute, quand les autres seront partis-aru. » Répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

Yong Soo resta bouche bée après cette demande des plus étranges. D'habitude, plus vite Yao pouvait être débarrassé de lui, mieux il se portait. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui, mais plutôt inquiet.

Les deux garçons attendirent donc dans le silence que la pièce soit vide. Puis Yao ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers Yong Soo. Il demanda alors :

« Yong Soo. Quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment-aru ? »

Le garçon à la mèche insolite fut des plus surpris par cette question, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Tout va bien da-ze ! Répondit-il alors en souriant.

-Tu es sûr … ? Tu as l'air moins joyeux que d'habitude-aru … Si quelque chose ne vas pas, tu peux me le dire-aru !» Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le coréen se pencha alors un instant sur la question. En effet, il avait vécu de meilleurs passes, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se voyait à ce point …

« Si si, je t'assures, ça va ! Répondit-il alors.

-Bon … En tous cas, si tu changes d'avis, je suis prêt à t'entendre tu sais ! Même à t'aider peut-être-aru… ! » Ajouta Yao, un air dubitatif collé sur le visage.

Touché, Yong Soo ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer sur le petit brun pour l'enlacer en criant :

« Merci Yaoooo da-ze ! »

L'intéressé poussa un énième soupir mais rendit tout de même son étreinte au coréen en répondant simplement :

« De rien Yong Soo-aru … »

Après un moment, Yao lâcha le coréen avant de se lever.

« Tu t'en vas … ? Demanda le garçon à la mèche insolite.

-Oui. » Répondit simplement son interlocuteur avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans se retourner.

Le visage de Yong Soo se figea d'une expression digne d'un jeune enfant à qui l'on aurait retiré un bonbon des mains. Mais il ne rajouta rien et suivit simplement le petit brun à l'extérieur avant de rentrer lentement chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yong Soo se dirigeai de nouveau vers la maison de Yao. Il s'ennuyait chez lui et avait décidé de venir voir le petit brun pour la énième fois.

Il défonça donc la porte en entrant, comme à son habitude, puis hurla :

« YAOOOOOOOO ! »

Il courut vers le salon, mais, à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur le petit brun devant une tasse de thé posée sur la table, certes il n'y avait là rien d'anormal. Mais sa tête était reposée sur le fauteuil dans son dos et il était profondément endormi. Surpris, le coréen resta planté là un instant avant de s'approcher et de secouer Yao en criant :

« J'y crois pas ça ! Alors que je viens te donner de mon siiiiiii précieux temps, je te retrouve en train de dormir da-ze ?! »

Cependant, malgré le bruit causé par Yong Soo, le petit brun se raccrochait tant que possible au sommeil. Et il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en fronçant les sourcils avant de se rendormir plus profondément.

Le coréen poussa alors un soupire autant amusé qu'attendrit puis il entra dans une profonde observation du plus petit. _Il est tout de même plus mignon quand il dort que lorsqu'il me hurle dessus !_ Se mit à penser Yong Soo tout en rougissant.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas mignon comme ça avec moi ? » Demanda dans un murmure Yong Soo, les sourcils froncés à son camarade endormis, rapprochant son visage du siens.

Le coréen pouvait désormais sentir le souffle régulier de Yao sur sa joue et il rougie de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive … ? » Murmura-t-il alors pour lui-même tout en posant sa main sur sa joue brulante.

C'est ce moment que choisi le petit brun pour ouvrir doucement les yeux. Les joues de Yong Soo prirent alors une teinte de rouge en plus. Et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yao qui murmura :

« Yong Soo … ? »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, ce dernier continua de fixer le petit brun qui insista :

« Yong Soo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-aru ?

-Rien du tout da-ze. Répliqua alors l'intéressé.

-Comment ça 'Rien du tout' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord-aru ?! Commença à s'énervé le petit brun.

-Je venais te rendre visite, mais je t'ai trouvé en train de dormir da-ze ! Se défendit le coréen.

-Personnes ne t'as appris à toquer à une porte avant d'entrer-aru ?! Franchement, si tu avais pris la peine de le faire, tu aurais su que je ne pouvais pas te recevoir maintenant et je ne me serais pas retrouvé avec ton visage sous le nez au réveil-aru !

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu m'as appris à toquer à une porte quand j'étais petit da-ze … Murmura-t-il en guise de première réponse.

-Hééé ?! Bien sûr que je te l'ai appris-aru ! Je suis quelqu'un de poli, MOI !

-Quand bien même, ça te déranges tant que ça que je sois là da-ze ?

-Bien sûr-aru ! » Répondit nerveusement le petit brun. Cependant, il s'en voulu bien vite après coup, devant la mine déconfîtes du coréen.

« Enfin … Pas tant que ça, je suppose … Mais tout de même ! Tu pourrais faire un effort-aru ! Rajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

-Hum … Sûrement, oui … » Marmonna le garçon à la mèche insolite en guise de réponse, l'air boudeur.

Yao poussa un soupire tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'en voulait d'avoir sans doute blessé Yong Soo et cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Le coréen lui montrait tellement d'affection à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient que le petit brun culpabilisait quelque peu d'être toujours si froid à son égard.

Soudain, le petit brun entoura le coréen de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tout à coup da-ze ?! Balbutia Yong Soo en rougissant de plus belle.

-Je m'excuse-aru. Répondit Yao.

-Hein ?! Mais …

-Tais-toi deux minutes, okey ? J'essaye d'être gentil, c'est tout-aru ! » Le coupa son interlocuteur en soupirant.

Sur ce, le coréen ne répondit rien. Il ne rendit pas son étreinte à Yao. Il resta de marbre, crispé, et Yao soupira de plus belle :  
« C'est toujours toi qui est constamment en train d'enlacer tout le monde, et là, tu ne fais rien-aru ?!

-Mais c'est juste que …

- …Oui ?

-Eh bien, je … Enfin … Balbutia Yong Soo en rougissant.

-Ecoute Yong Soo, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y ! On perdra moins de temps-aru ! » Répliqua Yao, quelque peu agacé.

Yong Soo leva alors son regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux du petit brun. Puis il rapprocha doucement son visage du siens avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Yao qui se raidit.

Le coréen s'éloigna alors en tournant la tête et déclara :

« Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire da-ze ! »

Devant le silence de Yao, Yong Soo se détourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte en murmurant :

« Bon … Je suppose que je devrais partir maintenant … ! »

Cependant, deux bras couverts de manches bien trop longues vinrent l'arrêter, l'agrippant par derrière. Et Yong Soo tourna la tête, pour apercevoir un Yao au visage de la même couleur qu'un coquelicot en plein été.

« Une seconde … » Murmura-t-il.

Yong Soo se retourna alors, fixant le plus petit, curieux. _C'est impossible qu'il partage mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Il va sûrement encore me crier dessus de toute façon, da-ze … ! _Pensa-t-il.

« Yong Soo-aru … Tu restes un imbécile, mais … » Commença Yao.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, je vais encore me faire passer un savon da-ze … !_ Soupira intérieurement le coréen.

Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, Yao pris une grande inspiration avant de planter son regard dans les yeux de Yong Soo. Il agrippa un pan de ses vêtements puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Et une fois son visage devant celui du coréen, il l'embrassa à son tour de ses lèvres au parfum de thé.

**Voilà ! Terminé ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Bon, c'était vraiment court et je trouve que ça se répète un peu, par rapport à mes autres fics mais voilà !**

**Sur ce, jaa~ !**

**Et … Review ?**


End file.
